Mechanical joints for securing bell and plain pipe end assemblies are well known in the art. One standard mechanical joint includes a compressible gasket slipped around the plain pipe end and positioned between the pipe bell and the gland. Tightening of included joint securing bolts forces the gland towards the pipe bell compressing the gasket in a conical cavity formed in the bell and securing the joint. The standard mechanical joint, however, ineffectively secures the bell and plain pipe end in instances where the pipe is internally exposed to varying hydraulic pressures. Such pressures tend to cause axial movement along the joint which may result in leaking around the gasket and/or releasing of the joint.
To address the deficiencies of the standard mechanical joint, the prior art further teaches the use of a toothed split ring slipped around the plain pipe end and positioned in a conical cavity formed in the gland. The tightening of securing bolts forces the gland towards the pipe bell compressing the gasket to seal the joint, with the conical cavity of the gland coaxially compressing the split ring such that the included teeth grip the plain pipe end to secure the joint. The gripping action of the toothed split ring secures the joint by resisting axial movement in the joint when the pipe is exposed to varying internal hydraulic pressures. However, over-tightening of the securing bolts and/or improper initial assembly alignment may cause the split ring to become overly-compressed during assembly resulting in a deformation of the plain pipe end and destruction of the joint. In fact, in some instances, the gland may be pulled completely over the split ring during incorrect or improper assembly.